Rules of Altverse
:These rules are currently in development and are subject to change based on the Altverse community consensus.'' As is the case of any collaboration involving multiple users at a massive scale, rules are necessary. These are the rules of the Altverse. A fluid and open project, anyone can join and as it is in its early stage of development, anything can happen. That of course, is not to say that there aren't any rules or guidelines set in place. While Altverse's politics and development may be chaotic, the real world process of coordinating such events certainly cannot be the same. These rules are agreed upon by the Altverse community and if one is interested in joining, they must agree to obey these rules when participating in Altverse. Community decisions are democratic and so, all policy changes to the community as well as the actual development of events are dealt with by all members. Section I: Membership and Activity #Anyone who desires to collaborate with an existing nation of the Altverse must join the Altverse community and ensure that their nation complies with the Altverse history. If the two's histories are incompatible, the person expressing interest must agree to modify their nation's history where ever, and whenever necessary. #By joining Altverse, one agrees to subject their nation to the qualms of Altverse including but not limited to: political events, wars, revolutions, trading, diplomacy, crises, and natural disasters. They also agree that their project is jointly "owned" by the community. #Any community-wide accepted events are canonical and therefore, such events apply to all collaborative nations. Any effects of said events be it positive or negative to a specific nation are canonical and binding depending on which nations were involved. #Collaborators agree to resolve any conflicts or disputes regarding events or information together and that failure to comply may result in disciplinary action. #If ever a collaborator leaves and does not participate in Altverse for an extended period of time, their Altverse nation shall, be given control over to the community or a designated fellow player. That, if the absent player returns to resume control over their country has been absent for an outstanding length in time, all changes made to their country during their absence are canonical and cannot be altered unless otherwise dictated by the community. ##The returning player may appeal to revert or alter any information on their country (including their wiki articles) but is a case-to-case issue. Collaborators of superpower nations and other influential nations can expect less hope in being able to change any undesirable modifications in their nation's decisions, history, or policies while collaborators of smaller nations can expect a higher chance of reverting changes. ##No collaborator who assumes the control of an absentee's nation may alter or change any existing history of that nation unless approved by the community. Section II: Continuity and Canonical Events #All events and history of your nation(s) must be consistent with Altverse's and all other participating countries. #Dates and other important events may be subject to the review of the community. The collaborator whose work is in question agrees to rectify any of its information to comply with Altverse's. #If major real world events take place in a specific country, and that real world country or area is controlled by someone, the collaborator responsible may have the choice to include or not. If the collaborator agrees to have it included, the event, unless through the expressive rejection of the community consensus, shall become canonical in Altverse. Section III: Nations #All nations in the Altverse must have wiki articles on the Constructed World Wiki which are heavily encouraged to be well-written, updated and maintained on an active basis, and are reflective and consistent with the world of Altverse. #Additional nations are allowed but creating new nations for the purposes of deliberate personal gain (i.e., forming military alliances or political unions) shall be heavily discouraged and only allowed on a case-to-case basis. Category:Altverse